Various electronic devices, for example, cameras, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices are widely used for capturing digital images. Some electronic devices are capable of capturing stereoscopic/multi-view images of a scene, and performing disparity map estimation of the scene using the stereoscopic images and/or the multi-view images. The disparity map estimation is a process that determines shifts in pixels between the multi-view images of the scene. One type of the disparity map estimation includes disparity estimation of foreground objects (objects located close to an electronic device) for use in applications such as foreground extraction and artificial bokeh among others. Several disparity estimation techniques for the disparity map estimation of the foreground objects are in use, however, such techniques are complex and suffer from drawbacks in accuracy and speed of computation.